transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rumble
Profile "Destroy what's below, and what's above will follow." Rumble is your basic street punk. Small, but always acting tough. Quick temper and mean disposition toward enemies, though he follows his superiors' orders eagerly. Transmits immense low frequency groundwaves to create powerful earthquakes. His small size limits his physical strength, but his ability to shatter the ground makes him difficult to approach in a fight. History Rumble was the first tape the Decepticons reactivated on Earth and apart from Laserbeak, the only one they bothered to. This is because Rumble is a tiny combat monster. Seriously, don't let him piledrive you in the teeth, because he will. He's the self-proclaimed 'King of the Tapes' for being the first activated and most used. Notes * Rumble has a definite hierarchy of mechs he respects and defends. At the top is Soundwave and/or anyone ranked high enough to call 'boss'; and then his brothers Frenzy, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak and Ravage. All the other tapes are considered 'cousins'. * Much as his namesake indicates, Rumble loves to fight. He'll fight whoever wants to take him on. Violence seems to motivate him on a very primal level. He loves violent entertainment, violent (punk/deathcore) music, and so on. He partakes in all sorts of vices as well, having many contacts in the underworld. While he's not as savvy as Swindle, he has his own racket going on. * He really likes going to bars and getting his drink on. He's been known to outdrink much, much larger mechs in 'Sink or Swim' competitions. * Rumble loves 6 Laser's rollercoasters, but got a lifetime ban for pulvercrushing one for having a 'You must be THIS TALL to ride' sign. As 6 Lasers didn't expect him to live this long, the ban is now revoked, the sign now has the addendum, "Or be able to turn into a cassette". * Rumble won Gold in 2034's Olympic Dance Competition. Both Blaster and Jazz were at a loss. * In 2035, Rumble decided there would be a benefit into forging an alliance of sorts with Blast Off. As different as the two are personality-wise, they have in fact formed an odd friendship. They were in the process of opening a fine enerwine shop in Nova Cronum, when Swindle found a way to take over the business for himself. * Also in 2035, Rumble decided to get in even better with Blast Off by becoming an 'official' enerwine expert. Using threats, extortion, blackmail, and a few of his seedy friends from Darkmount, Rumble registered for the Enerwine Sommelier program at the prestigious Kaon Enerwine Academy. He has since graduated with a certificate proclaiming him to be an official Enerwine Sommelier. He still has problems pronouncing those big words, but he's pretty darned proud to have that degree. * "If your body matches what your eyes can do / You'll probably move right through me on my way to you." ''- Finger Eleven, Paralyzer. ''Rumble does not have a good track record with the femmes. All in all, they're not particularly impressed with his foul mouth, mean disposition, short stature, and cringe-inducing pickup lines. It doesn't stop him from trying, however. Logs Players 2012 Zero 2014 user:Doomflower Rumble_sucks.jpg rumbleatattention.jpg rumble-demotivational.jpg Rumble-laser.jpg Rumble-piledrivers.JPG RumbleFrenzy-MattMoylanDA.jpg|Rumble & Frenzy by Matt Moylan at DeviantArt Category:Tapes